


And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah... (8. Strange first Impression)

by LovelyAnathema



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: But he loves his kids anyway, Crack, Gen, Harley Keener is a little shit, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Social Media, i think, there's plot if you squint, tony is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAnathema/pseuds/LovelyAnathema
Summary: Tony had never bothered to think about introducing the most important kids in his life to each other. Probably because he didn't want to do a huge deal out of it (even though he knew it was)Turns out, he didn't have to worry at all, because said kids got ahead of him anyway.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623892
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	And I say, hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah... (8. Strange first Impression)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wanted a fluffy one now because of Valentine’s Day, but as always, I’m late. Still is the thought that counts, right?  
> This one is a replacement for the “Dark state of mind” promp, not only because of the day but because I wasn’t really comfortable going into the deep, dark, introspective shit. Maybe two more are going to be replaced, but we’ll see.
> 
> English is not my first language so, sorry in advance for any typos.
> 
> Enjoy :D

Tony was finishing up a few details on today’s practice for the kid. They recently made his internship real and the man discovered that he actually enjoyed teaching his mentee everything he could think of and watch the kid becoming more confident with tech. Too he wouldn't really be able to finish.

  
  


“Boss, Mister Keener is on the lobby and asking for you.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.announced.

_ What? _

Harley wasn't supposed to be here until July. On the few occasions he’d visited, he always let him know in advance. Maybe he was in trouble?

“Let him up, girl”.

After a few minutes the elevator arrived and the boy came into view

The older man was expecting the boy to burst out of it immediately and started telling him what was the matter. But, of course that he find a shit eating grin on his face. walking like he owned the place.

“What's up!” the greeted he happily.

“Me? What's up with you?Aren’t you supposed to be Tennessee?” he questioned the boy in a surprised tone. Pretty relieved it wasn’t an emergency

“Nothing, can't a man visit his favorite mechanic only to say hi?” He gasped in mock.

“Considering the fact that you live 753 miles away, no” he deadpanned. 

“You wound me, man”

“Oh what a shame” she smiled “So what is it about?”

Harley smiled “It's really nothing, I'm just visiting and wondering if you-”

“Mister Stark, guess what?!” Peter’s voice could be heard. And shortly after said boy entered running just to stop abruptly as soon as his eyes landed on Harley.

“Uh- I… Sorry, I’ll-”

“Oh my god, you fucker!” Harley exclaimed

At that Tony froze. This wasn’t like he wanted them to meet; actually he’d never planned to introduce them to each other, just assumed that eventually they’d be working together at some point. So much for that dream though.

“Hey, min-” Tony tried to reprimand the blue eyed boy but was interrupted again.

“Oh my god, you’re joking!” Peter yelled “Holy shit, man!”

The billionaire was appalled, he’d never heard Peter curse in front of him let alone insult anyone.

He was al lost, should he talk to the boys privately? Should he ask one of them to leave? Would be fair? Ugh, he didn’t sign up for this _. _

“Yeetindownswinging?”

“Yodellingpapaguy?”

“Peter Parker?”

“Harley Keener?”

And then, out of nowhere both teens jumped into each other arms. For a moment Tony thought they're gonna fall from the impact.

_ What the hell? _

“Oh, hi Mister Stark!” Peter saludeted cheerfully, as if he had forgotten his so called mentor was there on the first place.

“What- How- what just happened?" It wasn't frequent for a Stark to struggle finding what to say, it was almost unheard of. But to be honest, he knew sooner or later the day would come and it would probably be cause by any of them.

“That's honestly a great question” said Harley “What are you doing here?”

“Me? I'm here for the internship, I told you I had one! What are  _ you  _ doing here?” the brunette replied.

“I told you I’d ask him if I got the chance” he said gesturing at Tony.  _ Wow, _ the last time someone talk about him like if he wasn't in the room was almost 40 years ago 

“But I said I’d see him soon anyways” Peter stated, rolling his eyes

“Yeah, whatever. I thought you just have seen him walking by, not actually work in his place though.” Then Harley turned to Tony "I'm a little offended you didn't offer me the internship first, but I'm gonna assume you wanted to work with the incarnation of a stan account.”

“Incarnation of what now?”

“Nothing! Don't listen to him, Mister Stark!” Peter's face was as red as a tomato. 

“Wait, he doesn't know?” Harley asked "Oh my God, this is gold!" he was bending in laughter.

“Shut up, Harls!” the younger teen was still embarrassed about God know what.

“Harls? Just exactly how did you two meet?” the older man asked. There were so many things he wanted to know, but he figured the better plan of action was to start at the beginning.

The teens looked at each other for a moment before turning to him and replied "Internet" in synch.

Jesus, Tony still didn't know what was happening, but just for that gesture alone he could see it didn't look good for him.

“I’m asking for details” he tried again.

After another complicity look. “We're mutuals on Twitter, Insta, Snap, and Tumblr?” Peter said, it almost sounded like a question.

_ Oh. _ “So social media then.”

His remark made the the kids giggle a little, probably because both knew he hadn't really understand what Pete just said.

“Yep” grinned Harley

“So you flied all the way to New York just to meet in person someone you met online?” he gave Harley a severe look.

“Well, I had to come here anyways, so I thought: why not? Besides I knew you’d probably be in the state, so yeah, three birds with a stone". Harley shrug as if the answer was obvious.

_ Did neither of them knew nothing about internet  _ **_safety_ ** _? _

“And both of you thought it would be a good idea to meet. Despite the fact that both of you knew it was highly probable the other one had lied about knowing me and still went with it?” he couldn’t believe these idiots,

“We didn’t planned to meet in a fishy alley, or something weird! We’re meeting in Broadway, and Ned was coming with me anyway!” Peter exclaimed.

“And it wasn't like if we’re looking for people that claimed knowing you” Harley rolled his eyes “We just liked the same things, started texting and maybe talk about you a little” he paused. “I think both of us thought the other was bullshiting and move on with more important things” he add mockingly.

_ The scene’s ridiculous, do normal parents endure this kind of talks all the time?  _ Not liking where his train of thought was going he gasped “And what could possible be more important that talking about yours truly?”

The two boys had  _ the audacity  _ to roll their eyes.

“Besides Pete, weren’t you going to spend the weekend here?” 

“Oh, yeah… That’s what I wanted to tell you, I… well, we team up for a give away and won tickets to see The Cursed Child tomorrow and, like yeah is that’s alright with you?”

“Wait! Are you staying the night? I thought you’d just ask for a free day or something!” exclaimed the blue eyed boy 

“I… “ Now it was Peter and Tony’s turn to share a look.

“Why don’t you have a bag with you?”

“Okay, enough” Tony interrupted before Harley kept his interrogation. “There’s quite a lot of things to do and if we want to be done with it on time for whatever thing you’re planning, we need to start right now.” Peter relaxed “And you” he pointed at Harley “are coming with us. Maybe you’ll learn something useful too”

And headed towards the workshop, leaving the teens behind him but absolutely sure they’d be following in no time.

Tony originally had planned to teach the kid how to code a simple A.I., given that he needed to polish he’s skills a little on the matter. It wasn’t a difficult thing to do, but it required time he knew it was almost impossible to have it done in one afternoon, but he was willing to try anyway.

Except, Harley didn’t really knew anything about coding, he was more into the mechanical part of the engineering, and while he tried to explain some things to him, Peter would be distracted by literally any moving thing on the lab. And then he’d have to recapitulate again. And even though he enjoyed to be the one aware of everything once again, he could tell it wouldn’t be as productive. So he decided to give it a pause and order some pizza.

While eating Harley and Peter started bantering and the productive few hours he’d planned were lost. They ended up on the living room watching some comedy show that apparently both boys loved.

Now don't misunderstand him. He was glad they got along, is just that part of him didn't introduce them earlier because he was afraid one of them would feel deflected and he didn’t want any of that. But seeing them right now, he realised it wasn’t the case at all. If anything the one that felt a little left out was  _ himself _ because he couldn’t keep on with their jokes and references.

“You’re like young version of Boyle”

“C’mon, at least say Amy”

“Sorry man, I don’t make the rules”

“If you say you’re like Jake I’m gonna-”

“Nah, I’d be Gina”

...

“I know someone like Diaz.”

“Of course you do, and that’s sadder” 

-

“Did you see their last video?”

“Oh man! I was so grossed out!”

“Same! I feel so sorry for their neighbors”

“I don’t, they had it coming to be honest”

“F”

-

“The only thing I know is that as soon as the album is realised I’m dropping everything, I’ll buy on every format, stream it ‘til I die and marrying it afterwards”  _ What? _

“Of course, you are. You got a problem.”

“I got a lot of them, but being content deprived won’t be one of them.”

-

“I mean, I don’t really watch them, but I freaking love the drama”

“I know right? I started to call “the tea” anything remotely interesting after that”

-

“That’s creepy, man”

“It’s  _ relaxing _ ”

“It’s gross”

-

_ What the fuck did that mean? _

“So…. you never specified what are you two doing tomorrow?” Tony asked casually.

Both of them stared at him for a moment before Harley said “Oh, yeah I forgot! You’re coming too!”

“Well, only if you’re not busy and I mean, you wanna come see The Cursed Child with us?” Peter added quickly. 

_ He was invited? _ “Wasn’t Ned coming with you?”

"Yeah, is just that” and in true Peter Parker’s fashion he explained everything under a minute. "Is just that we're trying to win three double passes for The Cursed Child, you see? Each for all of three, but it was a hard competition, and we only got two of them.But couldn’t decide who should have the double pass, then Ned, you know him, right? He goes on to say ‘Maybe you could ask Iron Man, mate’” the boy imitated his friend perfectly.

“And that’s how the subject came out” Harley continued with the story “I was like ‘C’mon don’t be delusional if anything maybe  _ I’ll _ who invites him’, but as I said, everything was lowkey joking” 

“Then we said that maybe Harley’s sister could come with us, but-”

“She’s a lil heathen that doesn’t really like Harry Potter, so we said ‘well, maybe Ned could give it to his girlfriend’”  _ Oh, so this was a Harry Potter thingy. _

“But Betty got chickenpox so-”

“And then we said ‘Pete, Time to grow some ba- grow some and ask M-”

“And then the person I wanted to invite was really busy so…”   
  


“You don’t even know that!”

“Of course I do, she-”

“No, you don’t, and if you did, that’d be just creepy, mate” Harley shook his head.

“She told me she’d be busy, she told me!” they were really close to shout now, and Pete was blushing bad.

“Who?” Tony finally intervened in the conversation.

“May!” Peter faced him as Harley said in an overly sweet tone “Michelle!”

_ Oh _ , he could see where this was going.

“Man, he’s got such a big crush on her!” Harley continued making fun of the youngest. “Once he accidentally texted me saying “Omg Ned, she’s so cool, so pretty, and intelligent. How can a person be all of those at the same time, I-” he was interrupted by Peter throwing a pillow at his head.

“Did you know Harley did a streaptease last month dressed up as Elsa while-”

“Asshole!” Harley said as he shoved Peter away. “He always rants about how MJ is the-”

“I got the video!”

“I lost a bet and I’m a man of word!”

_ Oh, they’re starting again _ . “So from what I’ve gathered, I was your  _ fourth  _ option? So much for gratefulness and loyalty” he lamented sarcastically.

“We all thought everybody was joking!”

“And we’re not even sure you’d like to come or if you liked Harry Potter at all.” At this, both teens remembered how they started their argument and looked up at him expectantly.

“Sure, why not” he answered. Ignoring the fact that he’d hardly knew the series at all, maybe something to with that fact that his heart was overwhelmed with fondness and affection towards his kids.

“See? I told you I actually could make him say yes!” Harley continued their banter.

“No-uh, I was the one who asked, right, Mister Stark?”said Peter, baiting his eyelashes.

“I’m not falling for it” he deadpanned. “So what was the contest about?”

“Oh, we had to make a video about our favorite book of the saga, what we learn from it, what it means to us and yada yada without actually using sentences” answered the older teen.

“And we splitted up, Harley, the script; Ned, editing; and I, filmed. It was super fun” the other one added.

“Why didn’t you asked me for tickets? I could have-”

“Nah, what’s the fun in that?” the brunette interrupted.

“Besides, we all know the story itself is not really worth it. It’s just the nostalgia and special effects”

“Yeah, so sad” Peter lamented.

“Almost as my life, but not quite there yet”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. play ‘Despacito’”

To the surprise of everyone the A.I. did as she was told, and Tony couldn’t even be mad as soon as he saw both boys burst out laughing.

“So… Firstly, I need that video you were talking about” Harley stopped abruptly “And, tell me all about the so called Michelle”. Now Peter sported the same expression as Harley.

Tony could already tell this was going to be one of the best weekends of his life.

(He was right).

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always constructive criticism is welcome :)
> 
> Fun story: I was writing the usernames in between periods at school and didn’t realise a friend was reading over my shoulder… That was fun to explain (not)  
> Anyway happy Late Valentine’s Day! <3


End file.
